Shocking Beauty Orna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40496 |no = 1260 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 197 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133 |sbb_distribute = 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A magic-wielding fighter who has gone down in legend as a heroine of Mistral. In high spirits after sealing away the ice demon, she set off to distant lands, leaving legends of her mischievous exploits along the way. Her story would eventually end in Bariura, where she vanished without a trace. However, recent research has determined that she was later seen in Ishgria, brandishing her massive sword in the name of justice and dispatching hordes of demons. |summon = What's troubling you? Not to worry! Gaze upon this captivating beauty, and you'll soon forget all about it! |fusion = All this, just for me...? You must really care for me! Of course, you get all my love, right back at you! |evolution = Now that's more like it! Not that I wasn't already charming enough... | hp_base = 5276 |atk_base = 1832 |def_base = 1619 |rec_base = 1826 | hp_lord = 6485 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2003 |rec_lord = 2322 | hp_anima = 7377 |rec_anima = 2084 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 1765 |def_guardian = 2241 |rec_guardian = 2203 |def_oracle = 1884 |rec_oracle = 2679 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Maiden's Wanderlust |lsdescription = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge, boosts BC efficacy & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC, 50% boost & 25% reduction |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Tiferet Whip |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Aglaean Tail |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% crit, 60% Rec to Atk & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Orna's Punishment |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & adds Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300 boost, 100% Rec to Atk & Sparks deal 50% more damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Righteous Heart |esitem = |esdescription = Critical damage boosts Atk for 2 turns |esnote = 80% boost |evofrom = 40495 |notes = |addcat = Rebels of Fate |addcatname = Orna3 }}